Ultimate Movie Experiance
by Malkavian-Acts
Summary: Karah was doing her normal Friday night routine when she finds herself in the movie that is National Treasure.So now she helps the gang find the treasure before Ian while trying not to let it slip that she knows whats supposed to happen and when.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything but my OC, Karah. 'Kay. o and this is my first fic so be nice please thanx

"Which one to choose?" I said as I flipped through my collection of DVDs I rented. I'm Karah Zimmons. I have brown curly hair that reaches my shoulders, blue eyes, and I'm

proud to say that I'm 20 since last week. It was Friday night which I claimed as me night. So I did anything I felt like doing by myself tonight; sometimes I go to the spa or read in

the library. Tonight was Movie Night. I had four movies; Spiderman, Harry Potter, Nancy Drew, and National Treasure. Upon looking at National Treasure my face brightened:

it's my favorite. I put it in and lay down on the couch getting comfortable. Menu popped up and I pressed play. The screen went black and for a few seconds nothing happened,

but then white words appeared: _Prepare for the ultimate movie experience_. I blinked and stood up, what's that supposed to mean? The screen then started swirling, soon the

room started swirling. I screamed as the ground beneath my feet disappeared and my world went black.

Okay, I know its short but in my defence, its the prologue 'kay. I'll try to make the next chapt. longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long, but i didn't and still dont have the movie to varrify what I'm writing, and I didn't know it took so long to write a long chapter and its still short, thgis is 4 pages in windows. anyway yet again I only own my oc nothing els blah blah blah. oh and thanx to daisyduke80 and PropheticIllusion for such nice reviews.

I knew I was regaining consciousness for I felt the bitter cold that was outside. I was getting really numb really fast, that kind of happens when you have no coat. I still couldn't

move so I just laid there wondering what I did to deserve this. After awhile I felt myself losing consciousness again as I hear a whir of an engine in the distance. It kept getting

louder till it stopped and a bang of a door opening and closing is heard.

"What the…?" someone gasps I guess upon seeing me. The crunching of snow reaches my ears until the person kneels beside me. "Hey, Ben. You might want to come out here

and help me," the person yelled the other way. I heard some more crunching who I assume was Ben. Wait a minute, Ben Gates! I couldn't gasp for I was still on the verge of

passing out.

"Riley, we got to get her back to the car (or whatever that transporter thing is)," Ben said. "She'll hopefully be okay. It really depends on how long she's been out here." I then

felt a pair of arms pick me up and then I blacked out.

When I started waking up (again). It wasn't cold any more and it felt like I had a big jacket on. Before I opened my eyes announcing to the world I was awake, I played over my

mind what happened since my TV turned evil. I resisted the urge to jump up and down when I realized I was in the movie. I decided to pretend I had just woken up so I could

start talking. I groaned quietly and started opening my eyes to see a certain Riley Poole leaning over me. I yelped and ended up falling onto the floor of the car thing.

"Are you okay?" he asked helping me back into a seat. I nodded looking around seeing Ben Gates and Ian Howe. I scowled inwardly when I saw Ian but smiled to them on the

outside. "I'm Riley Poole. This is Ben Gates and Ian Howe. We found you out in the snow drift freezing to death."

"I'm Karah Zimmons. Where are we?" I asked already knowing.

"We are a little north of the Artic circle," Ben said hearing my question.

"Looking for something in particular?" I asked and added under my breath, "Like a ship called the _Charlotte_."

"Yeah, we had Riley here find a ship called _The Charlotte_," Ben replied. He then turned around to look at me. "Have you ever heard of a treasure guarded by the freemasons?"

I smiled.

"Yep, and I'm happy to report I believe it exists. So, does the ship have the treasure or is there a clue?" I asked nonchalantly.

"I really don't know. I'm hoping the treasure's there, but I won't know until we get there." I smiled again finding a hidden meaning under those words.

"So I can go?" My dream is coming true. Looking for the treasure with Riley and Ben. Plus, when Ian turns bad, I'll be badmouthing the real Ian instead of the unresponsive TV

screen. He smiled a bit.

"Well, we can't exactly drop you off into the snow, can we?" he asked and then turned back around looking out the window. I started doing a happy dance in my head.

"So, care to tell why you were out in the snow without a jacket?" Ian asked looking back at me. Crap, what's my excuse supposed to be?

"Well, there's an Inuit village close by. I was camped there doing some research on the polar marine animals. I don't know why I was out in the middle of the snow. I probably

got robbed and kidnapped and they left me to die in the snow," I said trying to make it sound convincing. That's kind of hard when you're on the spot. They seemed to expect it

though. I glanced at Ben and he seemed to be in deep thought. "Care to tell what you're thinking about?" I asked.

"I was thinking about how Hanson and Perry, crossing this kind of terrain with nothing more than dog sleds and on foot. Can you imagine?" So that's where I am in the movie.

Good, I didn't want to miss anything.

"Wow, that would either be really cool or an awful drag," I said looking at all the beautiful snow and remembering the bitter cold that could have killed me. My thoughts were

interrupted by Riley's laptop beeping. "Tracking device?" I asked referring to his equipment, even though I knew the answer. A girl can play little miss actress once in a while

can't she. He smiled a little and nodded. I smiled, "Nice."

"Are we getting closer?" Ian asked referring back to the beeping.

"Assuming Ben's theory is correct and my tracking models accurate, we should be getting very close. But don't go by me, I broke a shoelace this morning." I looked at him funny,

and then remembered that line. I looked over at Ian and Ben and they had funny looks too. I started giggling, there faces were funny.

"Its bad luck," I explained to them with a small smile.

"Maybe we should turn around now," Ian said joking.

"Or maybe throw him out into the snow," Ben suggested. I loved those lines, so I giggled a bit. Riley was frowning.

"They were only kidding, Riley. I know it's hard to believe that they aren't superstitious, but they're just playing with you," I said, trying to calm him down. He smiled then went

back to his computer. Ian then looked over to me.

'Are you superstitious too?' he mouthed. I smiled and shook my head.

'I thought if I made him believe that, he'd calm down faster,' I mouthed back. He nodded smiling and turned back around.

"Riley, your not missing that small, windowless cubicle we found you in. Are you?" Ben asked.

"Of course not."

"Wait, you found him in a cubicle?" I asked forgetting that line.

"Yeah, we'll tell you the story later," Ben said back smiling a bit. Riley's computer started beeping faster. "It's here." We stopped the snow transportation vehicle thing (still don't

know what it is).

"Why'd we stop? There's nothing here," one of Ian's thugs stated. I rolled my eyes, he's dumb.

"It's under the snow," I said emphasizing under. He glared at me but I just smiled innocently and grabbed a metal detector.

Let me tell you something; you know how in the movie it takes like 20 seconds for Ben to find the _Charlotte_. Well, it takes a lot longer, try 30 minutes. I am dying man.

"Hello beautiful." I look over to Ben to see he found it.

"Thank God, I thought I was going to die Ben," I said. He looked up and smiled and I smiled back. "This is a true Kodak moment for you, isn't it Ben?" I asked. "And here I am

without my camera. Sorry." He chuckled and went to get Ian's attention. I bent down and looked at the now frozen over letters that read _The Charlotte_. "I'm sorry to tell you

this, but enjoy this for you're going to end up in a billion pieces in a couple of hours. At least I got to see ya, right?" I wiped my hand down the letters and went to join the group.

thanx for reading and I'll try to get the movie to help with my writing okay. I'll try to update soon.


End file.
